Summer in Camp Rock
by Skyscraper15
Summary: This is a story about beautiful Mitchie Torres, who goes to Camp Rock unwillingly, just for her Mother and Sister but what happens when she meets a long time friend or when she meets Tess Tyler, The Spoiled Princess and will she ever forgive Shane Gray? Find out all these in Summer in Camp Rock
1. Chapter 1

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter One**

The cool Morning breeze caressed Mitchie soft tanned skin as she jogged through the streets of Arizona. Jogging has always being Mitchie thing every morning, there is no morning for Mitchie without jogging. She normally jogged every morning with her younger sister Gabriella, but today she is jogging alone because Gabriella said she does not feel like jogging today. Lazy, Mitchie thought but she is not going to miss jogging today so she wore her purple sweatshirt and sweat pants and she put on her ear, her ear piece which she plugged into her Iphone and the music Sweet Dreams by The Eurhythmics starts playing and with that she went out jogging.

The jogging lasted for thirty minutes or that was what Mitchie thought

When she finally got home, standing at the door, Mitchie could swear she heard screaming and the voice belonged to Gabriella. What could be happening? She thought, there is only one way to find out and with that she went inside and alas it is Gabriella and her mum was standing beside her laughing.

"What's going on, what's with the screaming?" She asked finding herself smiling.

"Mum just signed us into Camp Rock" Gabriella said excitedly and it took a whole two seconds for Mitchie to process the information before she finally said "WHAT?" which looked more like a question.

"You know, Camp Rock, the music summer camp of all camps" Gabriella said explaining to Mitchie.

"I know what Camp Rock is" Mitchie said and then she turned to her Mother "Why did you sign us, why did you sign me for Camp Rock?" Mitchie asked.

Her Mum knows better than to do that, everyone knows how she feel about music and her mum go sign her for music camp.

"Mitchie, I know how you feel about music and I didn't directly signed you girls" Connie, Mitchie's Mum said in an attempt of explaining

"But you did anyway" Mitchie said.

"I got a summer job at Camp Rock and I accepted' Connie said

"Awesome' Gabriella said and Mitchie glared at her.

It has always being Gabriella's dream to go to Camp Rock, what a joy her dream is being fulfilled, Mitche thought.

"I am not going to Camp Rock" Mitche said.

"You are, young lady' Connie said.

"I get that Camp Rock wants your catering services and that you have to go and Gaby wants to go too and I would rather be anywhere than Camp Rock, So…" and then Connie cut her off "You are going with us" She said.

"I am staying home' Mitchie said stubbornly.

"No you are not" Connie said, she sure is not giving up.

"Yes I am" Mitchie said "I am sixteen for God sake" She added.

"No you are not staying Mitche, Your Dad is off on a trip and I can't let you be Alone at home" Connie said "Your dad will never forgive me" She added.

"But…" Mitche was about saying something when Connie cut her off

"No Buts, you both should go inside and start parking the things you will need at Camp Rock" Connie ordered.

"When are we going?" Gabriella asked excitedly

"Tomorrow" Connie said.

"YAY" Gabriella said running upstairs; she can't wait to be in Camp Rock

"I don't like this at all" Mitchie said under her breath.

"I know, now GO" Connie said.

Mitchie reluctantly went upstairs.

T**his is my first story on Fan fiction so I would like to know what you all think; I'm about improving my writing. Please review and review. **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Two**

Mitchie and Gabriella spent most of the day packing clothes and things needed for Camp Rock and so does Connie too.

Mitchie sat down after finished packing her things, although they were not much and Gabriella did too. Everything was packed except the clothes which they will be wearing tomorrow to Camp Rock.

"I can't wait to get to Camp Rock" Gabriella said sitting down on her bed opposite Mitchie.

'Sure you can't" Mitchie said "You have been waiting to go to Camp Rock since I can remember" She added.

"Camp Rock is a fun place to be in" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"There is nothing fun about it, its just music" Mitchie said

"Of course there is, you use to love music remember?" Gabriella said or it's more of a question.

"Until my friends left me for music, I am so glad that I love music so much" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"It's been four years, Mitchie" Gabriella said "Why don't you get over it?" She asked.

"Because I can't" Mitchie replied.

"There is this song I want to sing at Opening Jam at Camp Rock" Gabriella said changing the subject. "Can I sing it now?" She asked.

"Go ahead" Mitchie said.

"Okay, Here I come" Gabriella said and then she took out her guitar and starts playing on it and after some seconds she starts singing

"You think I'm an ignorant savage

You've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a strange

You'll learn things you never knew

You never knew

Have you heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind/

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they are worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore?

If you cut it down, then you will never know

And you will never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Sing that

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is Earth

Until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

Gabriella finished singing with a huge smile on her face and Mitche who was listening all through asked "What's the name of the Song?"

"Colors of the Wind" Gabriella said with that huge smile still on her face.

"Right" Mitchie said "I kind of figured" Mitchie added while nodding.

"So, what do you think?" Gabriella asked still smiling.

"You want to know what I think" Mitchie said and Gabriella who saw it as a question answered "Of course" She said still smiling.

"I think it's boring and depressing" Mitchie said "It's not an opening Jam material" Mitchie added and Gabriella huge smile turned into a big frown.

"What's wrong with the song?" Gabriella asked quietly

"I'm just saying if you want to make friends at Camp Rock, don't sing that" Mitchie said and after a few seconds of realizing Gabriella sudden change of mood, she said "I'm sorry"

"What's wrong with the song?" Gabriella asked again.

"It's a cool song and people will love it" Mitchie said hoping Gabriella will drop the subject.

"Mitchie, I use to hear you say Music is your life and now it's just Music" Gabriella said "You don't even sing anymore and it's all because of…."

"Stop" Mitchie said cutting her off and Gabriella was about to say more when Connie entered.

"Time to sleep, Girls, It's going to be a long ride to Camp Rock" Connie said.

"And I am so excited" Gabriella said with the frown gone and the smile back.

"Who would be excited of a long ride?" Mitchie asked although knowing very well why she is excited.

"Not the long ride, Camp Rock" Gabriella said.

"Good to know" Mitchie said while lying on her bed.

Connie went over and kisses Gabriella on the cheeks and Mitchie who was already lying on the bed, was kissed on the forehead.

"Goodnight" Gabriella said smiling; you can see the excitement in her voice and smile.

"Sweet dreams" Connie said.

"Yeah, yeah" Mitchie said under the covers.

Tomorrow is going to be a long ride, Mitchie thought, and then she closed her eyes. Of course she is not going to have any nightmares tonight because tomorrow, her nightmare comes true.

**The song Gabriella sang is Colors of the Wind by Vanessa Anne Hudgens.**

**Tomorrow, Mitchie is finally going to Camp Rock and to answer a question: Yes, Mitchie will sing, she doesn't know it yet and I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter and who are the friends who left Mitchie? Please Review and review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Three**

Gabriella had the most amazing sleep last night, with all the excitement, one would think she wouldn't sleep at all but Gabriella slept like a baby, she always has, that's not surprising at all but the one thing which is surprising is that Gabriella woke up early without any help from Mitchie, big surprise.

She woke up at six, took a warm shower and wore her clothes which were already laid out and through all these thirty minutes of Gabriella's dress up and preparations, Mitchie was busy sleeping and that's another surprise because Mitchie Torres is the early riser in the Torres household.

"This is a surprise" Connie who entered with the intention of waking Gabriella up said with surprise and shock on her face.

"I know" Gabriella said turning from the mirror to face Connie.

"I am already awake and packed" Mitchie added smiling.

"But your sister isn't" Connie said and glanced at sleeping Mitchie on the bed.

"Did you honestly expect her to be awake?" Gabriella asked slightly laughing and Connie shrugged "Mitchie doesn't want to go to Camp Rock" Gabriella added.

"Oh she will" Connie said and with that she went over to Mitchie's bed.

"Mitchie, wake up" Connie said waking Mitchie up.

"Just leave without me" Mitchie said not opening her eyes.

"You know I can't do that" Connie said "Now get up" She added.

"But I won't be alone, I have Petra" Mitchie said with her eyes now open and when hearing this Gabriella bursts out laughing and Connie smiled too.

"Is this a joke, Mitchie?" Connie asked "Because it's not funny" Connie added.

Petra is the Torres's little dog, well Mitchie's dog to be exact and she was given the name, Petra by Mitchie because of an American female violinist and singer called Petra Haden and Petra was given to Mitchie by a friend.

"Now get up" Connie said with the serious look now on her face "I won't say it the fourth time" Connie added and with that Mithie got up, she knows what that means "Good Morning" Mitchie said and she ran to the bathroom leaving Connie and Gabriella laughing.

Its 8:00 and the Torres are ready to go to Camp Rock, well, except Mitchie, Connie stood beside her Catering Van after putting her last suitcase in the truck.

"It's time to go" Connie shouted towards the house and then Gabriella came running out with her long brown hair swaying to both sides.

"I'm here" She said.

"Where is Mitchie?" Connie asked.

"Here I am" Mitchie said walking towards them and after stares from Connie and Gabriella, she continued "I took Petra to Sierra for the summer" She said and with that she entered into the Van with Gabriella and Connie following behind, not saying anything.

Poor Petra had to stay without Mitchie for the whole summer, Gabriella thought but she is going to have fun at Camp Rock and Connie Torres started the drive down the road. It's going to be a long ride, Connie thought.

The ride has been going for two hours and Mitchie has done everything she can think of, listening to Music, texting Sierra and all that.

"Do you think Sierra will take good care of Petra?" Connie asked Mitchie with her eyes on the road.

"Of course she will, she is my best friend and she loves Petra" Mitchie said.

"But I'm not sure Petra loves her" Connie said and all of a sudden, Gabriella said "Ugh, Can't this van go any faster, Mum?" She asked and before Connie could answer, Gabriella added "This drive is taking forever"

"We are almost there, Just calm down" Connie said.

"Yeah, calm down Gaby, Camp Rock isn't going anywhere; it's going to be there when we get there" Mitchie said and just then Gabriella screamed and Mitchie could swear she almost had an heart attack and Connie who already saw it coming was laughing.

"What's with the screaming?" Mitchie asked confused.

"It's the sign" Connie said laughing.

"AAHHHHHH" Gabriella is still screaming.

"Oh God" Mitchie said as realization dawned on her, they are in Camp Rock.

"I'm living my dream" Gabriella said as she was happily taking off her seatbelt, ready to get out of the van.

"I'm in my nightmare, someone get me out" Mitchie said staring at the big bold sign that says "**WELCOME TO CAM**P **ROCK".**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and followed this story.**

**So, they are finally in Camp Rock. What do you think of this chapter?**

**Please Review and review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Four**

They are finally here, the place of Gabriella's dreams, Mitchie thought as she came out of the Van. She won't deny that there was a time when she dreamt of going to Camp Rock but that was four years ago and now she doesn't want to have anything to do with Music.

"This is it" Connie said to Gabriella as they both took suitcases out of the truck of the van.

"Camp Rock" Gabriella said smiling.

"Great, we are the only ones here" Mitchie said as she walked towards them.

"No love, campers? Yes but staff, no" A man in his mid thirties said walking towards them.

Wow, got to love this British accent, Mitchie thought. Who is he? Mitchie added to her thoughts and as if the man could read Mitchie's thoughts, he added "Brown Cesario. Camp Director, founding member and bass guitar of the Wet Crows and you must be Connie Torres, our new cook" He said smiling.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Mitchie asked to no one in particular and just when Connie was about to say something, Gabriella said "Is it true that you taught Aerosmith" She asked.

"Yeah, very true, Great times, Great times" Brown responded laughing

"I heard you backed up Mick Jagger" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, for years" Brown replied still laughing.

What is so funny, Mitchie thought, Gabriella's questions are annoying

"Yeah, I'm Connie Torres and these are my daughters, Mitchie and Gabriella" Connie said pointing to Mitchie and Gabriella as she said their names.

"So, are you ready to rock this summer?" Brown asked Gabriella and Mitchie.

"'You can bet on it" Gabriella replied and after some seconds of silence Gabriella elbowed Mitchie nudging her to answer "Sure" Mitchie said and Brown gave Mitchie some weird looks.

Why is he looking at me like that, is there something wrong with my dressing? All these questions went through Mitchie's head as they walked over to the cabin as Brown called it and then Mitchie looked at her clothes, she is wearing a yellow top and simple blue jeans with a blue jacket over the top and a boot covering her legs. Mitchie thought, if Brown doesn't like her dressing, it's his problem for him to deal with.

When they got to the cabin, Brown and Connie left Mitchie and Gabriella as Brown took her to the Kitchen.

Poor Mum has to start so early, but that's what she is here for anyway and so is she, Mitchie thought.

"Do you think we will get cool cabin mates?" Gabriella asked as she starts unpacking.

"I hope so" Mitchie said uninterested while unpacking clothes from her suitcase.

"Brown is so cool" Gabriella said "Isn't he?" She asked Mitchie

"If you mean by giving people weird looks? Yeah he is so cool" Mitchie said, of course that was sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"He was giving me these strange looks like I was from Mars or something" Mitchie said.

"You were practically telling him, your camp sucks, I don't want to be here, I was forced here" Gabriella said unpacking the last set of things from the suitcase.

"Now I see but I did not do that" Mitchie said

"Yes, you did" Gabriella argued

"Okay" Mitchie said and after some seconds she added "But for the record, I did not".

"Yes you did" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Mitchie said "Well, I have to go help Mum in the Kitchen, Campers will start arriving" She added and with that she starts walking to the door.

"You are getting the bed up" Gabriella yelled after her.

"Whatever" Mitchie said and with that she was out the door.

"Mitchie, so glad you came" Connie said as soon as Mitchie entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am so wonderful, so what do you need?" Mitchie asked

"And generous" Connie added.

"Mum" Mitchie said and Connie slightly laughed "Okay, come help me in this" Connie said to Mitchie and she walked over to where her Mum is baking and she started helping out, the other thing Mitchie loves is baking.

Mitchie spent minutes helping out her mum in the kitchen.

She would rather bake all summer than sing, Mitchie thought and just then Gabriella came, running in.

"What's it this time?" Mitchie asked Gabriella, getting tired of Gabriella's sudden outbursts.

"The Campers are arriving" Gabriella said happily.

"Then Honey, you shouldn't be here" Connie said and after noticing Gabriella's confused face, she added "Now is the time to make friends"

"Of course" Gabriella said.

"You too Mitchie" Connie said and Mitchie was about to say no but she didn't get to say anything before Connie added "Go have fun, GO" She said and like Mitchie was under a spell, she followed Gabriella.

They walked to their Cabin and just as they entered, they saw a girl with petite figure and curly brown hair smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn, camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow" The girl Caitlyn said cheerfully.

"I'm Mitchie, just Mitchie" Mitchie said to Caitlyn. "And I am Gabriella but you can call me Gaby" Gabriella said to Caitlyn and then a voice was heard at the doorway "And I'm Lola, got room for one more?" The voice asked smiling. They sure smile a lot at Camp Rock, Mitchie thought and just then Caitlyn ran over to the girl while screaming and Lola too was now screaming, they obviously know each other.

"What's with everyone with screaming?" Mitchie asked and Caitlyn and Lola smiled ashamed "Sorry" They said together.

"It's okay" Mitchie said smiling and then she slightly laughed with Caitlyn, Lola and Gabriella laughing too.

Gabriella and Mitchie helped Lola and Caitlyn to unpack and they had a friendly discussion while doing so. With people like Caitlyn and Lola in Camp Rock, she is starting to agree with Gabriella, Camp Rock will be fun without the Music of course, Mitchie thought.

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they always make me smile.**

**So, they are officially in Camp Rock. What do you think will happen?**

**What do you think of this Chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Five**

"So, Mitchie, do you sing?" Lola asked Mitchie, sitting down on a bed as she and Caitlyn finished unpacking with great assistance from Gabriella and Mitchie.

"No, well not anymore" Mitchie answered hoping they will change the subject as she is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Mitchie has an amazing voice, I wouldn't give up singing with a voice like that" Gabriella said smiling and Mitchie couldn't help but think what kind of sister she has, shouldn't Gaby help in changing the subject, thought Mitchie.

"So, why did you stop singing Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked and this is the exact question Mitchie wants to avoid.

"Well…." Mitchie trailed off thinking of what to say, she can't tell them the reason, she can't tell them she stopped singing because of the one and famous band Connect 3, well Shane Gray to be exact, if she tell them, they would think she is a jealous little girl who don't want to grow up, its bad enough that Gabriella already think that about her, She thought and then she finally got what to say. "What's that noise outside?" She asked.

"That's Camp Rock for you" Lola said smiling.

"Come on, let's go take a look" Gabriella said getting up; heading for outside and everyone followed her.

Wow, Gaby definitely scored points for that one, Mitchie thought and so they went outside into a crowd of different people, teenage boys and girls, junior campers were all seen, some just arriving, others wanting to get into their cabins and there are those others who were greeting and saying hi to their friends, staying away from your friends for a whole year could be hard as that's an experience for her, Mitchie thought.

"Welcome to the world of Camp Rock" Caitlyn said and just then a Black American voice said "Plenty of room over here" He said and then another teenage Black American boy ran to that boy "Barron" He shouted and the boy shouted back "Sander".

"Guess their names are Barron and Sander" Gabriella said.

"Yup" Caitlyn said and just then a limo pulled up far off in the distance and upon seeing this, Gabriella could not help but be amazed "Whoa" she said and at that moment, a teenage girl with loose curly blond hair and wearing a very stylish and designer colorful sequin dress and Gabriella totally feels out of style and fashion with blue loose shirt and simple jeans with a sandal which she considers outdated. "Who is that?" She asked to no one in particular but Caitlyn answered "That's Tess Tyler, Diva of Camp Rock". She said not impressed of Tess Tyler. How could she not, this girl has got style, Gabriella thought.

"Well she's definitely got the style in the bag" Gabriella voiced out her thoughts, well parts of her thoughts and just then a couple of two girls came out running to Tess screaming out her name "Tess".

"That's Peggy and Ella" Caitlyn said "Tess's friends' Lola added

"More of Tess back up singers or followers" Caitlyn said. With Caitlyn's attitude Mitchie could not help but wonder if she is jealous of Tess, She thought. Well, why wouldn't she? Tess Tyler definitely got it when you talk about style, Mitchie thought and just then realization dawned on her.

"Do you mean Tess Tyler, the daughter of` TJ Tyler?" Mitchie asked.

"That's the one" Caitlyn said.

"Daughter of the Tj Tyler?" Gabriella asked amazed.

"Yeah" Lola answered.

"Wow, that woman is known for getting Grammy awards" Mitchie said.

"She is the Tess Tyler, that's why she is got the style" Gabriella said.

"Gaby, I know that you might think that Tess Tyler is stylish and cool but she is not what she seems, she is a…" Caitlyn didn't get to finish what she was saying before Mitchie cut her off.

"Spoiled Princess" Mitchie completed to what Caitlyn was saying and then Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and Mitchie added "I heard that from the Media" and Caitlyn, Gabriella and Lola laughed with Mitchie laughing too and that's true, the Media always talks about Tess Tyler, daughter of Tj Tyler being a spoiled princess and just then the guys, Barron and Sander walked to them.

"What are so funny, Girls?" Barron asked just as he and Sander walked up to them.

"Just talking about the spoiled princess" Caitlyn said while laughing and Sander not getting the point asked "Who?" He asked the girls but one would think he was specifically asking Lola as he just continued to stare at her.

"Never mind" Lola said.

"So who are the new campers?" Barron asked smiling at Gabriella.

"Gaby and Mitchie" Gabriella said "We are sisters" She added.

"Cool" Barron said "It's always a rocky summer in Camp Rock" Sander said.

"I have seen that so far, everyone is rocky" Mitchie said smiling and after some awkward silences, she added "Well I have to go, to the Kitchen".

"To the kitchen?" Caitlyn, Lola, Sander and Barron asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, to see my mum" Mitchie said.

"Your mum is here?" Caitlyn asked amazed.

"Yeah, she is uh, the uh..." Gabriella trailed off.

"The new summer cook" Mitchie simply said and Gabriella couldn't help but think why Mitchie did that, what if they don't accept them? Because as she as realized Camp Rock is full of very important and influential people, would Tess Tyler be friends with her as she is the Cook's daughter, Gabriella thought.

"Cool" Barron said.

"Hope your mum makes delicious pancakes?" Caitlyn asked playfully "I love them" She added.

"She does" Mitchie said "Wait till you try Connie's delicious pancakes" Mitchie added "All right" Caitlyn said.

Every seconds and minutes in Camp Rock, Mitchie likes Caitlyn more and she has a feeling they will become best of friends before the end of summer.

Mitchie, Gabriella, Caitlyn, Lola and the guys, Barron and Sander had a long friendly discussion as they talked about the Camp, their life back home and many other things.

From the discussion, Mitchie found out that Caitlyn, Lola, Barron and Sander have been coming to Camp Rock since they were kids and also that Lola sings and raps along with the boys and that Caitlyn wants to be a music producer, well she didn't get this discussion from the now discussion but from Caitlyn introduction of herself. Listening to this conversation, Mitchie thought back to four years ago when she, Gabriella and the Gray brothers played around music, they sang together, dance together and played together. They did everything together. She could also remember when she and Gabriella danced on tables, that was fun, it was fun then, the music was fun, everything was fun but now it isn't fun anymore. She remembered the first song she sang, "This is me" which she sang with Shane, music was her life then, but it's just nothing now. She stopped singing and then she coped with song writing but she also lost her love for it when on that Monday night, she heard for the first time…..

"Mitchie" Caitlyn called and this interrupted Mitchie's thoughts. "What?" Mitchie asked having lost track of what they were saying.

"You are not here, you weren't paying attention to what I was saying" Caitlyn said.

"What did you say?" Mitchie asked.

"I said I want to meet your mum" Caitlyn said repeating what she said earlier.

"Sure, let's go" Mitchie said getting up and Caitlyn got up with her. "You are coming?" Mitchie asked Gabriella.

"No, I want to check out more of Camp Rock" Gabriella said and with that Caitlyn and Mitchie went off walking towards the kitchen and just then Barron, Sander and Lola got up saying they want to say hi to the other Campers leaving Gabriella alone and after seconds of Gabriella seconds of Gabriella sitting alone, she got up and starts walking around looking at everywhere. Gabriella couldn't believe she is in Camp Rock and just then she hit someone.

"Ugh" The person said.

"Oh I am so sorry" Gabriella said and then realizing who she hit, Gabriella says smiling "Tess Tyler".

"Why are you smiling?" Tess asked and then Gabriella stopped smiling and just stared at Tess "Oh, you are new here" Tess said realizing she has never seen this girl before.

"I'm Gabriella Torres" Gabriella said bringing her hand out to Tess for a handshake "Ew" Tess said refusing to shake hands with Gabriella and then Gabriella brought her hand down.

"You should learn how to walk properly and stop bumping into people" Tess said and with that she walked away muttering something about what people like Gabriella are doing in a place like camp Rock and Gabriella's admire for Tess turn into contempt and just then Barron walked up to Gabriella.

"You okay there?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella asked.

"I just saw you chatting with Tess and she doesn't look happy about it" Barron said.

"Yeah, neither am I but I'm okay" Gabriella said "So when is opening jam?" Gabriella asked changing the subject.

"In a few hours" Barron said "Cool" Gabriella said.

"So are you singing for the Opening Jam" Barron asked.

"No" Gabriella said thinking back to Mitchie's comments about the song she planed out for Opening Jam.

"Okay" Gabriella said and they walked away talking about other things.

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, followed and favored this story so far. So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review and review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Six**

Mitchie introduced Caitlyn to C**o**nnie and Connie** s**eem**s to **like h**er **and Caitlyn being the humble girl helped in the kitchen.

"I want to try those" Caitlyn said "Mitchie says you make delicious pancakes" She added.

"Already bragging about me?" Connie asked Mitchie smiling.

"That's what happens when daughters love their Mum cooking" Mitchie said and Connie had this huge smile on her face. Connie gave Caitlyn some pancakes and when Caitlyn tasted them "Yummy" She says.

"Mitchie is right, they are very delicious" Caitlyn said.

"Well, I'm glad" Connie said and just then she walked out saying she will be right back. Maybe, to get more supplies, Mitchie thought and just when her Mum was out the door came in Tess.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Tess asked to no one in particular. "Caitlyn Gellar in the kitchen" Tess added. "Did you make those?" Tess asked Caitlyn has she took a glance at the Pancakes and before Caitlyn get to reply, Tess asked again "Why am I not surprised?" and then she added again "I always say you never belong in our world, this is where you truly belong, to the kitchen" Tess said smiling, like she was proud of herself for saying those words.

"I don't want to be in your world Tess, now get lost" Caitlyn said and Tess looks like she was hurt by Caitlyn words. "Let me try those" Tess says walking to the tray of pancakes "They must be delicious as you made them" Tess said and with that she took a bite of a pancake and just then she spit it out. "Ugh, my mistake, they are not good at all" Tess said and just then she turned to Caitlyn "Well, why shouldn't they be since you made them" Tess said to Caitlyn and with that she dumped the pancake on the floor and she walked away smiling.

"Okay, that was just rude" Mitchie said. "When the media says she is a spoiled princess, I always thought they were exaggerating" Mitchie added.

"No, they were not, she is much more than that, she is this annoying self centered piece of work" Caitlyn said.

"Wow" Mitchie said. She has never seen Caitlyn angry and she doesn't look good, she looks like she wants to murder Tess Tyler and just then Gabriella came in also looking a bit angry. "Tess Tyler is such a show queen" Gabriella said. "Yeah, tell me about it" Mitchie said and just then Connie walked in "Who did that?" She asked pointing to the scattered pancake on the floor "Tess" Caitlyn said and Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and everyone stared at the pancake on the floor.

Two hours later, everyone was getting ready as the opening jam was about to begin.

"I am so excited about opening jam" Gabriella said.

"You should be, opening night jam is always fun" Lola said.

"What are we still waiting for?" Gabriella asked impatiently "It's about to start, come on let's go" Gabriella added and this made Mitchie smile, at least Gabriella is happy and then they all walked out of the cabin and Gabriella, Lola and Caitlyn walked towards the mess hall which the opening jam is being held and Mitchie walked towards the kitchen and then Caitlyn stopped walking.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn called and this made the others stopped walking including Mitchie which Mitchie turned to face Caitlyn.

"That is the way to the kitchen" Caitlyn said pointing to the direction which Mitchie was going "And this is the way to the mess hall where the opening jam is being held" Caitlyn added pointing to the direction where she and the girls were going.

"I know, I will meet you there but I have to see my mum" Mitchie said

"I'm jealous, your mum is here with you for the whole summer" Caitlyn said

"Lucky us" Gabriella said "Okay meet us there" Gabriella added and with that they went their separate ways.

"So much cooking on the first day of Camp" Mitchie said entering the kitchen.

"I know, Food is essential for the body and we all need it especially in a place like Camp Rock where it is so full of wannabe superstars" Connie said and this made Mitchie chuckled.

"Don't forget Gabriella is one of them" Mitchie said.

"You use to be one of them too" Connie said

"I know, there was a time when I wanted to be great in music, I wanted to be a superstar" Mitchie said.

"And you still do, you just don't know it yet, dreams like that don't die down just like that" Connie said

"Mine did" Mitchie said

"Mitchie, I was hoping…."

"I have to go to the opening jam now" Mitchie said interrupting her Mum.

"That's not what I wanted to say" Connie said

"I know" Mitchie said "Hope you come, nice burgers Mum" Mitchie said and with that she left the kitchen. Mitchie knows what her Mum wants to say but she doesn't want to hear it.

Mitchie walked straight into the mess hall looking for Gabriella and the others and she finally saw them chatting with those two black boys. She walked up to them. The place was noisy as most people were talking at the same time. "Hey" Caitlyn said as she was the first one to see Mitchie walked by and just then everyone became quiet as Brown walked up to the stage.

"Hi everyone" Brown said unto the microphone and everyone, well not everyone responded shouting "it's another beautiful summer in Camp Rock" He said "YEAH" Everyone screamed.

"Are you ready to rock this summer?" Brown asked shouting unto the microphone.

"YEAH" Some people shouted "OF COURSE" Others shouted "THAT"S WHY WE ARE HERE" Some other people shouted and they all said it at the same time and this made Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Everyone meet Dee La Duke, Music director here at Camp Rock" Brown introduced just as a woman with red hair came unto the stage and everyone shouted "HI Dee" and just then Brown walked off the stage.

"Here at this Camp we sing so let's hear it again, guys" Dee said unto the microphone.

"HI Dee" Sang everyone.

"Good but little pitchy in places but that's okay, we can fix that before Final Jam" Dee la Duke said "So it's the Opening Night Jam" She added "Who is going to be the first one to officially start the Opening Jam, Anyone?" Dee la Duke asked as she scanned the crowd and before anyone could react to what Dee la Duke said, Tess walked in with Peggy and Ella closely following behind.

"I will" Tess said as she walked towards the Stage and everyone eyes were on Tess, Ella and Peggy but Tess had the most of attention.

"Everyone give it up for Tess" Dee La Duke said just as Tess, Ella and Peggy came up unto the stage and sounds of claps echoed through the hall and then Dee La Duke left, leaving the stage for Tess, Ella and Peggy

"Ok Everyone, I am Tess Tyler, obviously you know me as I am popular and the daughter of Tj Tyler" Tess said unto the microphone and at these sayings, Mitchie rolled her eyes. "And these are Peggy and Ella, my backups" Tess added as she points to Peggy and Ella. "And I'm going to sing an opening jam special and with that the song began.

AK, New day

AK, auu!

Party people say, Party people say

Ay, it's a new day, it's a new day

While they getting ready, everybody ready, yeah

For a new day, for a new day

Celebrate and say, ay, ay, ay, ay

It's alright to feel however you want to

There is no limitation no

Fill up your life; let me see your hands up one time

We celebrate mine, cause I ain't gonna get no more

So we can do this all night

One time, everybody say ay, ay oh

There is a feeling that I got, that I can't give up

Feeling in my heart that I can't get over

I know that it's coming like the sun comes up

Tell me, do you feel like say, everybody say

Party people say, Party people say

Ay, it's a new day, it's a new day

While they getting ready, everybody ready, yeah

For a new day, for a new day

Celebrate and say ay, ay, ay, ay

Take a look in my eyes, Can't you see I'm ready

Come along, let's get it, eh

If you wanna touch the sky,

Hands in the air one time

All night, no doubt it

I'mma live it loud like there's only one life, have to live it up

There is a feeling that I got, that I can't give up

Feeling in my heart that I can't get over

I know that it's coming like the sun come up

Tell me do you feel like say, everybody say

Party people say, Party people say

Ay, it's a new day, it's a new day

While they getting ready,

Everybody ready, yeah

For a new day, for a new day

Celebrate and say, ay, ay, ay, ay

Eyes on the wall

It's now or never at all

I'm gonna give it my all

Whether I rise or fall

I'm gonna give it my all

Party people say, Party people say

Ay, it's a new day, it's a new day

While they getting ready

Everybody ready… Yeah

For a new day, for a new day

Celebrate and say…

Celebrate and say…

Celebrate and say…

Celebrate and say…

When the song was finished, there was huge clapping and cheering all over.

"I hate to admit it but she is got a nice voice" Mitchie said and before any of the girls could reply to what Mitchie said, Dee La Duke said unto the microphone "Now give it up for Lola Scott" and then Lola replied "That's me" She said smiling and with that she walked off towards the stage with the crowd all cheering and clapping, even Mitchie is cheering.

"Hi everyone, I am Lola Scott and I am going to be singing a song titled what it takes, i don't know if it's an opening jam special but it's a song i want to share with you guys" Lola said unto the microphone and then the song began.

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes to make

Me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to be

My beau

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make

This beat flow

Everybody talks about what they think they need

They make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3…

Everyone is different but where we can agree

Every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet

Don't think that acting mean will get you anywhere

Don't think that acting cool will make me wanna care

I just need your respect if you gonna be the one

And if you must apply then try to get the job done

Talk can be so cheap

So I just look for your actions

Be good to me

If you want my attraction

Maybe I just want too much

But I don't really care

I know I'm worth it

And I know he's out there

Wait, wait

You might be a contenda

Hey, Hey

Can I borrow your sweatshirt

Normally I'm not the one

To say hello first

But if I didn't I might miss out

And that might hurt

I've been contemplating

What it takes

To make me give my heart

Could you be the one

Standing in the crowd

I'm waiting to find out

I'm waiting, waiting, waiting

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes to make

Me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make

This beat flow

And when Lola finished singing, there was cheering and clapping all over the place.

"Lola has got a nice voice" Gabriella said.

"I agree" Mitchie said.

Few minutes later Barron and Sander came unto the stage singing, rapping and dancing and everyone was clapping and cheering and Mitchie surprisingly find herself clapping and after most people showed their dancing and singing skills, Dee La Duke came unto the stage again.

"And this is what Camp Rock is all about, Fun" Dee La Duke said. "But it's not just about the fun, during the summer here at Camp Rock, everyone has so much work to do as you will get new music and dance skills and improve your previous ones but still have fun doing so" Dee La Duke added and everyone cheered. "And for the first time here in Camp Rock, we are going to be joined by a famous star celebrity" Dee La Duke said and everyone cheered and clapped with the crowd wondering who the celebrity might be.

Dee La Duke stepped off the stage and more boys and girls started dancing, singing and rapping.

"I'm starting to like Camp Rock" Mitchie whispered to Gabriella which only Gabriella heard and she smiled.

**The song Tess, Ella and Peggy sang is New Day by Alicia Keys and the song Lola sang is what it takes from the movie Camp Rock which i in no way own.  
**

**I know I didn't update in a long time and I'm sorry.**

**I value your opinions so please REVIEW and let me know what you think of the chapter. Of course I'm glad that you are adding the story to favorites and alerts but I really would like to know if you like this chapter so I know if I should make the story better. So please review and review. It helps more than you think to review. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Seven**

"You are good at singing Lola, like really good" Gabriella said just as She, Lola, Caitlyn and Mitchie walked back to their cabin as Opening Night Jam was over and everyone has eaten their dinner at the Mess Hall and it is time to get to their Cabins and sleep for the night, Camp Rock rules.

"Thanks Gabi" Lola said to Gabriella just as they entered their Cabin.

"The Opening Jam was so much fun" Gabriella said just as she sat down with the others sitting too.

"Yeah, it was disappointing you didn't sing though" Lola said "Hope we will get to hear you sing before the end of summer" Caitlyn said adding to what Lola said.

"Yeah of course, you will" Gabriella said.

"So, who was your best performer tonight?" Caitlyn asked.

"Lola" Gabriella said "And that was not biased" Gabriella quickly added which resulted in slight laughter from Lola and Caitlyn. "Barron and Sander were pretty good too" Gabriella said after the laughter had stopped.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn called Mitchie who was in a daze and then Mitchie looked up "You have been quiet all through" Caitlyn added "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" Mitchie said and after a few seconds of stares from Caitlyn, Mitchie added "I was just wondering who that Celebrity coming to Camp Rock might be" She said, although that was not what is currently on her mind but it's still true, she did wonder who the celebrity might be.

"Everyone at Camp Rock is too" Lola said.

"Just to think he or she is not here and everyone is talking already" Caitlyn said "Think about when the celebrity gets here" Caitlyn added and everyone laughed.

"Maybe it's Vanessa Hudgens" Gabriella said. "In your dreams" Mitchie said Efron" Gabriella added and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking Selena Gomez" Lola said "Or Justin Bieber, He is super cute" Gabriella added.

"Or maybe, Connect 3" Caitlyn said.

"Oh God no" Mitchie muttered.

"You are mot a fan of them, are you?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"Uh…Something like that" Mitchie.

"I don't think the Celebrity, Dee was talking about is the Gray brothers, she said celebrity, not celebrities" Gabriella said as she took a glance at Mitchie

"Yeah, that's right" Caitlyn said.

"We should stop talking about Celebrities, whoever he or she is will find him or herself in Camp Rock and then we can all know for sure but right now, we should get ready for bed" Mitchie said and with that she got up leaving Lola, Caitlyn and Gabriella looking at her.

The girls all got up along with Mitchie preparing for their sleep; the lights were turned off, wanting to be fully awake for their classes tomorrow because Camp Rock had well and truly started.

"Oh God" Mitchie groaned as the alarm clock went off. Mitchie woke up and seeing as the time on the alarm clock is 5am, she got out of bed and took her clothes and went to the bathroom as quietly as she can so as not to wake the sleeping beauties up. Mitchie's cold shower and dress up lasted for about twenty minutes. She took a look at herself on the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress and purple sweater and her dark hair which a bit wavy and her bangs were parted on the left side of her face. As she was about to step out of the room, she took a look at sleeping Gabriella and she had thoughts of waking her up but decided not to and then she left the cabin. Knowing that her Mum would be at the Kitchen preparing breakfast, she walked to the kitchen "Good Morning" She greeted the other kitchen staffs as she walked passed them over to her Mum.

"Good morning, Mum" Mitchie said as she stood beside her Mum who was busy cooking.

"Good Morning Mitchie" Connie said "Hope you slept well?' Connie asked still continuing what she was doing.

"I slept well Mum" Mitchie said "No nightmares, since I'm already leaving it" Mitchie added.

"Oh don't be like that" Connie said "But you did enjoy the Opening Jam last night" Connie added.

"Yeah I did" Mitchie said after some seconds of silence. "Okay, Camp Rock is no longer a nightmare" Mitchie added. "So what are you making for breakfast" Mitchie asked her Mum, her eyes glued on the muffins her Mum was making.

"Toast, Eggs, Just usual stuff" Connie said as she took a break from her cooking.

"Let me help" Mitchie said as she helped in the Kitchen.

"So, Gabriella still sleeping uh?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, you know her" Mitchie said still continuing what she was doing and so they became quiet for many minutes.

"These muffins looks delicious" A voice said which jolted Connie and Mitchie from their cooking.

"You are a little late, don't you think?" Mitchie asked not stopping what she was doing.

"Good morning, Mum" Gabriella said.

"Morning Gabriella" Connie said. "Had a nice night?" Connie asked.

"Yeah Ma" Gabriella said "I'm turning into an early riser" Gabriella added.

"I just don't see that" Mitchie said and Gabriella was about to say something which Connie interrupted.

"Gabriella come help us" Connie said as she already sensed an argument coming and then Gabriella joined helping out in the Kitchen.

Everything was ready at 7am as most of the campers if not all was already awake. Mitchie and Gabriella who played a big role in the preparation of breakfast walked to the Mess Hall which was so full of the campers and as the table which Caitlyn and Lola sat down was seen, Mitchie and Gabriella walked up to them.

"If I hadn't waked you, you would still be in bed" Caitlyn said to Lola.

"Its summer, waking up early is so never my thing" Lola said and then put her head on the table.

"Try the muffins, they would definitely wake you up" Mitchie said to Lola as she and Gabriella reached the table.

"Good morning" Gabriella said as she and Mitchie sat down.

"Nice Morning" Caitlyn said. "Where were you both this morning, waking up and not finding you girls, definitely not cool" Caitlyn added. "Oh right, in the Kitchen with your Mum, I forgot that, forgive my forgetful brain" Caitlyn quickly added which made Gabriella, Mitchie and herself laughed slightly and no one noticed Lola take a muffin from Mitchie's tray of food. Lola took a bite from the muffin and her eyes lit up.

"Mitchie, Gabriella, Your mum is definitely a cooking genius" Lola said.

"Thanks Lola" Gabriella said and then a familiar voice was heard.

"Whose idea is it to make breakfast so early" Tess said as she walked into the mess hall along with Peggy and Ella following behind.

"Looks like someone agrees with you about summer mornings" Caitlyn said as she watched Tess, Peggy and Ella walked over to a table.

"I'm definitely awake" Lola said and with that she got up to get more muffins.

"So, what's the deal with you and Tess?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"Just don't like her ways" Caitlyn said. "Okay" Mitchie muttered while she eat her food and Gabriella didn't say anything as she was already eating her food and then Lola came back with two muffins in her hands.

"Mitchie here" Lola said as she placed the muffin on Mitchie's tray and then she starts eating the one on the other hand and just then Dee La Duke came into the Mess Hall.

"Good morning Campers and welcome to your very first day of Camp Rock lessons. It's nearly time for classes, so get ready and Rock On!" Dee exclaimed from where she stood at the Mess Hall.

"So what classes do you have?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie gave her schedule to Caitlyn.

"Music class with Brown, Dance Class, Performance techniques, Piano and Guitar class…' Caitlyn reads from the paper.

After about twenty minutes later "Better start getting to class, don't want to be late" Caitlyn said and then she got up along with Lola, Mitchie and Gabriella and they walked in silence to their first class together and when they got their it was filled with many teenage boys and girls, everyone definitely busy and Caitlyn, Mitchie, Gabriella and Lola walked to the second row and the class which was noisy became quiet as Brown entered.

"Hey Rockers" Brown said in his British accent as he walked into the class.

"Hey Brown" The class said at the same time and just then, Tess, Ella and Peggy came in.

"Oh my God, so late, sorry" Tess said as she, Ella and Peggy walked to the front row which they sat down.

"That's Tess always wanting attention" Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie.

"No problem Tess" Brown said "So it's another summer at Camp Rock and this is the music class where the music happens" Brown added and the class cheered. "So I would like to hear a few songs" Brown said as his eyes scanned the class and then his eyes fell on Mitchie who if he recalled didn't show any happiness of being in Camp Rock "I want to hear you sing" He said pointing at Mitchie.

"Me?' Mitchie asked.

"Yeah you, you are Mitchie right?" Brown "Yes" Mitchie replied and the class attention was now on Mitchie and Tess seeing this says "I don't think she can sing Brown, she looks scared to me" Tess said "I would be happy to do it for her" She added.

"I picked her and shyness is definitely not allowed in music class" Brown said.

"I just have this song that I want to share with you guys" Gabriella said coming out to where Brown stood. "Can I Brown?' She asked and Brown sighed "Go ahead Gabriella" Brown said and then Gabriella faced the class.

"This is a song i wrote and It is not yet finished, it is titled Whatever will be or you decide" Gabriella says and then starts singing.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings

At times I dread my now and envy where I've been

But that's where quiet wisdom takes control

At least I've got a story no one's told

I finally learned to say whatever will be, will be

I've learned to take the good, the bad and breathe

Cause although we like to know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land"

When the song was finished, there was huge clapping from the students and even Brown. "That was amazing" Brown said to Gabriella "Thanks" Gabriella replied "Hope you finish it before the end of summer" Brown says "I will" Gabriella replied and with that she went back to her seat which some few boys and girls came in to sing and after that Brown gave his lectures.

Just as Brown finished his lecture and walked out of class, everyone came out, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola and Gabriella walked out together and Lola and Caitlyn ended up leaving Mitchie and Gabriella as they all had different classes.

"Uh, Gaby, uh, thanks for the uh, singing thing" Mitchie said to Gabriella.

"It's okay, that's why we are sisters" Gabriella said and then Mitchie smiled and hugged her.

"Awww, how lovely" Tess says as she, Ella and Peggy walked by.

"What's wrong with Tess Tyler?" Gabriella asked rhetorically.

"Come on, let's get to class" Mitchie said and she and Gabriella walked off to class.

The Classes went smooth and the classes for today have come to an end as it is nearly evening.

"First day of Camp Rock is rocky" Mitchie says as She and Caitlyn along with her silver laptop sat down at the Mess Hall.

"Totally love your song Gabriella" Caitlyn said "Thanks" Gabriella replied.

"So, Mitchie, you really don't want to sing anymore?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh, I, uh, I really don't have any songs to sing" Mitchie says.

"Was there a reason you stopped singing?" Caitlyn asked "I'm sorry for the questions, I'm just so curious" Caitlyn quickly added.

"Everything has a reason for it" Mitchie said.

"You want to talk about it?" Caitlyn asked.

"No" Mitchie snapped "I mean, I want to go take a walk and see more of Camp Rock" Mitchie added and with that Mitchie walked out of the Mess Hall leaving Caitlyn to her laptop.

"This music video better be worth it" Shane said as he stepped out of Connect3's limousine. "Because wasting Shane Gray's time at some camp is definitely not cool" He added.

"It will" Nate said who was still inside the limousine "And you get to see Uncle Brown" Jason added.

"Seeing Uncle Brown isn't a big deal, I saw him last week, remember" Shane said. "Yeah, yeah sure" Jason said.

"Shooting the video here at Camp Rock is what the Label wants, so it's not wasting your time" Nate said.

"Yeah, since you are not the one staying here with crazy fan girls" Shane said.

"We are going to be with you sooner than you think" Nate said "And Shane, I have a request" Jason said.

"Really, what's that?" Shane asked curious.

"And oh please grant my request, Make me a birdhouse" Jason said and Nate rolled his eyes.

"You know what I think Jason?" Shane asked.

"What?' Jason asked.

"When you get here to join me at Camp Rock, then you can make your birdhouse because I am making nothing" Shane said.

"You are being really mean, Shane" Jason said.

"I'm being fair" Shane said and then starts walking away from them and just then a group of girls saw him.

"Oh my God" The bond girl of the group said "Is that Shane..?" "Gray?" "Yes" "He is the celebrity Dee was talking about" "Come on" and with that they walked towards him.

"Oh God no" Shane said as he saw the group of girls walking towards him "Guys" Shane called and when he turned back the limousine was gone and he saw only one solution, RUN and he starts running and the girls seeing Shane running starts giving him a hot chase and then he tripped "Oh God" He muttered and then he continued running with the girls still chasing him and then he stopped at a place and when he looked back he couldn't see the girls and he started walking backwards still watching out for his crazy fan screaming girls and OOPS, he heard something and someone fell into the water and then it occurred to him, he just pushed someone into the lake.

"What's your problem?" The girl who was in the water asked, anger written all over her face and her wet hair was all over her face and isn't this girl "Mitchie?" He asked, confusion and surprise all over his face.

**The song Gabriella sang is whatever will be by Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favored this story.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Review and Review**

**Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas to my awesome readers and reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer in Camp Rock**

**Chapter Eight**

Mitchie left the Mess Hall leaving Caitlyn with her silver laptop. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Caitlyn, Caitlyn was just being a good friend but she doesn't want to talk about it just because there is nothing to talk about. Two sisters met three brothers, became friends, play together, sing together then three brothers left and became Connect Three, the famous band and never crosses path with the two daydreamers but only one sister gave up on her dream. End of Story.

Mitchie said "Hi" to the other campers as she walked past them and then she ended up at the dock which was very quiet. She stood there gazing at the water, everything looks so calm and peaceful and she could feel the cool summer air and just then someone hit her which got her to lose her balance and she fell into the lake. Still in the lake, Mitchie was beyond angry.

"What is your problem?' She asked, really angry that someone did this to her and that someone was no other than Shane Gray. Shane? Is this real? This can't be real. All these thoughts came to Mitchie as she stared at the handsome face of Shane Gray, face she thought she won't ever see again, sure she do see him on the magazines and Tv as he is the lead singer of the famous boy band Connect 3 but to have him in front of her.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, confusion and surprise written all over his face. It is Shane, he look the same as he always had except his hair was now curly and he has grown a bit, well so as she right?.

"Hi Mitchie" Shane said smiling, that smile which Mitchie had missed. Mitchie was kind of glad that Shane still recognizes her; she always thought if they ever cross their paths, he wouldn't know her as he has obviously forgotten about her but she was wrong, he does know her.

"It really is you" Shane said and then he came closer and pulled his hand forward to take Mitchie out of the lake. Ever so nice, Mitchie thought as she took his hand and got out of the water and then she was on her feet.

They stood there, with Shane still holding her hand, staring into each other eyes, silence filled the air and then Mitchie's eyes fell on she and Shane's holding hands and this brought her to four years ago.

"**Mitchie, come on let's go say our goodbyes to the Grays" Connie said to her twelve years old daughter.**

"**No I don't want to, I don't want them to go" Mitchie said almost in tears.**

"**They are going to go either ways, so I want you to stop being stubborn and come with me" Connie said.**

"**Leave me alone" Mitchie said half shouting.**

"**You are so stubborn Mitchie" Connie said "Suit yourself" She added and with that she walked out of the house and few minutes later Thirteen years old Gabriella came in. **

"**Mitchie come on, they are about to leave, Nate said so" Gabriella said and then Mitchie without not thinking rushed out and they ran to the Gray residence and indeed they are about to leave, the Gray's limousine was parked outside and her mum was talking to the Grays and she saw Jason, Nate and Shane who looked as though they were not pleased to leave.**

"**Hi" Nate said "We are about to leave" Jason added. **

"**They can see that Jason" Nate said and they Jason replied and they got into one of their arguments which made Mitchie chuckled and then Mitchie left Jason and Nate arguing with Gabriella trying to cool it off, she walked over to Shane who was definitely not smiling.**

"**So you are leaving huh?' Mitchie asked although she knows the answer to that question.**

"**Looks like it" Shane said.**

"**So it's goodbye" Mitchie said.**

"**No it's not goodbye" Shane said "It is goodbye but not goodbye" He added which resulted in slight laughter from Mitchie and him.**

"**I don't want you to go" Mitchie said.**

"**I don't want to go either but we have to" Shane said and then he came closer and he holds Mitchie's hands. "Besides we are not in the 80"s so we have got the telephone, the facebook…" Shane added which he was cut off by Mitchie. "I know" Mitchie said "That's a promise" Shane added and just then Meredith Gray said "Let's go Shay" She said.**

"**I don't want to let go" Mitchie said as she held Shane's hands tighter while they stared into each other's eyes.**

"I've missed you so much" Shane said jolting Mitchie out of her thoughts and then she quickly jerked her hands away from Shane's. Mitchie wanted to talk, to yell at Shane for leaving and then breaking his promise but the words just wouldn't come out. Mitchie looked at her voice but her vocal cords abandoned her.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie finally asked.

"The band wants to shoot a music video here at Camp Rock" Shane said and then Mitchie nodded.

"So how have you been these past four years?" Shane asked.

"Good" Mitchie replied. "Well I would have asked you how you have been doing but obviously you are doing fine" Mitchie added.

"Yeah, being Shane Gray of Connect Three really pays off" Shane said as he smiled and Mitchie seeing this got angrier, obviously Shane doesn't even feel any ounce of guilt as he stopped calling or never visiting at all.

"So how are Gabriella and your Mum?" Shane asked once again interrupting Mitchie's thoughts.

"They are fine" Mitchie replied.

"Is Gabriella here with you?' Shane asked "I remember it's always been her dream to camp at Camp Rock" Shane said and Mitchie smiled at the thought of Shane still remembering about Gabriella's dreams and then suddenly she frowned as the same Shane was the one who stopped calling.

"Yeah she is here and my Mum too" Mitchie replied "Connie's Catering goes camping" She added.

"And Petra, surely she is not here, right?" Shane asked.

Wow, Shane still remembers Petra, why wouldn't he? When is the one who gave her the dog at her twelfth birthday, If there is anything he remembers it's Petra, Mitchie thought.

"Of course not, she is at Sierra's for the summer" Mitchie said.

"I have missed you all so much" Shane said.

"Yeah I can tell since you didn't visit or call or…" Mitchie trailed off and then she added "I don't know but it sure doesn't look like you miss us" She said.

"I'm sorry Mitch" Shane said.

"You are sorry?' Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, you heard me, I'm sure not going to repeat it the second time" Shane said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Shane" Mitchie said "You forgot about us as you and your brothers left" Mitchie added.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we left, if you want to blame someone, blame my mum or my dad or both of them or the Label but you sure can't blame me" Shane said.

"You know what, I'm leaving, and one thing I hate is wet sticky clothes" Mitchie said. "I'm sorry about that, about the wet sticky clothes" Shane said.

"I'm going to get rid of them" Mitchie said as she starts walking away.

"But we are not done talking" Shane said "Well I am" Mitchie said and with that she walked away leaving Shane who stood there staring as Mitchie leaves and yes Mitchie might be right about everything but she is wrong about him forgetting them, he never did and seeing Mitchie here lightened up the summer, he is going to spend the rest of the summer trying to get back his friendship with Mitchie and Gabriella, he just hope they are able to forgive him but he knows with Mitchie, it's going to be a long road as Mitchie is clearly angry with him and that's the thing he is going to change.

**Thanks so much to those who are reviewing, following and favoring this story.**

**Probably late but Happy New Year everyone, Hope your wishes for 2014 comes true.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
